


За стеклом

by R2R



Series: Marvel drabbles [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Humor, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:51:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2672753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тони и Стив в обнимку летят с задания. Секс на весу с опорой на стену. По ту сторону стекла офисные помещения с работающим народом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	За стеклом

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Avenges One String Fest, в основном по комиксовой вселенной, хотя есть одно отличие: Джарвис в этой версии и живой человек, и названный в его честь AI.  
> В фике участвует электронная версия Джарвиса.

  
\- О, они снова на связи, - прорезался в наушнике голос Клинта. - Ребят, вы на Ютуб давно заглядывали?   
\- Не помню, - сказал Стив. - Что-то важное?   
\- О нет, - сказал Тони. - Джарвис?   
\- Клип ironman_screws_cap_airborne был выложен три минуты назад и уже набрал пятнадцать тысяч просмотров.   
\- Отправь Пеппер сообщение. Срочное. Со словами "Это не я". То есть, "Это не мы". То есть, лучше, "Это фейк, клянусь!" Запиши моим голосом. Таким, чтобы она поверила. Убедительным. Выбери самый убедительный.   
\- Тони, - сказал Стив.   
Это был не вопрос. Это была констатация факта.   
\- Да, - сказал Железный Человек после долгой паузы. - Стекло только с одной стороны зеркальное. А по ту сторону офисы. И рабочий день ещё не закончился.   
\- Число просмотров растёт, сэр. Только что была выложена более полная версия.   
\- Давно надо было купить этот хренов Ютуб со всеми потрохами, - беспомощно сказал Тони. - Джарвис, пиши в абьюз, жалуйся на нарушение копирайта, всё что хочешь, хоть сервер им взорви...   
\- Нет, - сказал Стив. - Отставить терроризм.   
\- Да? - сказал Тони. - Пеппер меня убьёт. Джарвис, вычисли... Нет, уже поздно. Расползлось, поди, везде? Всё равно вызывай юристов, подадим жалобу, пусть убирают ролик отовсюду, и параллельно залей с тем же именем... так, был где-то у меня как раз на такой случай один вирус. Extended_Joy, в папке Surprises. Посмотреть-то они посмотрят, а потом неделю будут свои данные, рыдая, выковыривать из таких мест системы, о которых ещё не подозревают. Нашёл?   
\- Да, сэр. Отправляю.   
\- Умница. Вот вам, любители техно-порнушки! Получайте, патриоты хреновы! Можешь встроить там фоновую музыку? Star-Spangled Man как раз подойдёт...   
\- Никогда бы не подумал, что ты так стесняешься, - хмыкнул Стив. - Тем более что там моя задница крупным планом. Не твоя.   
\- Да чёрта ли в твоей заднице? Мои новые реверсивные ускорители на пол-экрана, если "Хаммер Индастриз" скачает этот чёртов ролик, а-а, проклятье, так, Джарвис, надо отрендерить похожую версию, только вставить туда детали из Mark 3.02b и заменить этот файл, где только сможешь. Ха! Готов спорить, они это сожрут и не заметят!   
\- Те самые детали? - меланхолично спросил Джарвис.   
\- Да, именно эти.   
\- Версия из папки ElephantKicksBallsNeverAgain?   
\- Ты нарочно, да? Какие же ещё.   
\- Будет сделано, сэр.   
\- "Слоновий пинок по яйцам больше никогда"? - повторил Стив.   
\- Заткнись, а? Всё давно исправлено. Тебе уж точно ничего не грозит. Новый дизайн абсолютно безопасен. В нём даже трахаться можно, как мы только что убедились.   
\- Тони...   
\- Ну чего ещё?   
\- Напомни мне, чтобы я никогда больше не соглашался "попробовать в костюме и на весу", а?   



End file.
